Second Chance
by garnet98
Summary: so...luke's aunt and uncle are killed but he manages to escape with the help of a certain smuggler. Vader will find luke later on. Vader does not need his suit in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Second Chance**

**Hi everyone, so this is my second fanfic, for those of you who read my first fanfic-Battle within-I am going to continue it I promise :) **

**Anyway enjoy. Please review I appreciate any tips or advice.**

**Chapter 1**

Luke was feeling confused and scared.

During the night 2 cloaked figures had come to the farm demanding he go with them.

His uncle and aunt had been scared of the cloaked figures. The cloaked figures that seemed to be jedi.

Luke remembered it all too clearly...

THE NIGHT BEFORE

Settling down to sleep, Luke listened to his uncle's and aunt's voices that drifted towards him. He couldn't quite work out what they was saying and his thoughts soon changed to his future.

Luke was only 13 but he already knew that he wanted to be a pilot, exploring the universe around him, he also knew that he wanted to get away from Tatooine, away from all the sand and heat.

His uncle was very much against the idea of him becoming a pilot, his uncle had said he was too much like his father, he was reckless.

Luke frowned at the memory. Why did it matter if he was like his father...in fact he wanted to be like him! Luke sighed and shifted position, he folded his arms and placed them behind his head.

It was then when he heard the silence, Luke raised an eyebrow. Listening carefully his eyes widened when he heard thudding and his aunt's panicked voice.

Leaping out of bed, Luke sprinted towards the sounds. His pace slowed as he approached the raised voices.

Peering round the pale wall, Luke saw the jedi. There was two of them.

"Where is he?" The first jedi snarled

His uncle and aunt stayed silent but the colour drained from their faces.

"Pass him over now!" Shouted the same jedi.

Uncle Owen's face turned red with anger "you can't have him!" He took a step towards the jedi "get out of my home".

Both the jedi eyed Owen with annoyance, they started to circle Owen and Beru. They took out their lightsabers.

Owen pulled his wife protectively towards him.

Luke couldn't stand there and not do anything. He walked into the room that held the four adults.

They all turned to look at him as he entered.

"No Luke!" His uncle shouted moving forward, his aunt moved as well.

Both of the jedi swirled back. The first jedi pushed his lightsaber through Beru's heart. She died as soon as the lightsaber made contact with her heart.

The second jedi stabbed Owen, it only just missed his heart. Luke could see though that his uncle was dying, before he died he looked at his nephew. He fell to his knees.

He uttered his last words "run Luke...don't...stop".

Luke watched as his uncle fell to the ground, he then turned and ran as fast he could.

Clawing his way out of the room Luke heard the jedi scrambling after him, Luke felt the cold fear run through his veins.

Stumbling out of his home, Luke ran for his life. Quickly remembering the speeder Luke made his way to where it was stashed.

It was an old speeder and it definitely wasn't the fastest speeder that had ever been made, but it was faster then running.

With shaking hands Luke struggled to get the old speeder started, after two attempts the speeder still hadn't started up. Tears sprung in his eyes when he saw the two jedi sprinting for him.

A strange feeling passed fleetingly through Luke and the speeder started. It sped forward narrowly missing the jedi as they made a desperate leap for the 13 year old.

BACK TO THE PRESENT

Luke had his head in his hands. He felt sick.

He had been riding the speeder for the last 2 hours, he hadn't been able to stop, his hands had only stopped shaking about half an hour ago.

Luke had felt a need to get as far away from the jedi as possible, so strong that he didn't even know where he was anymore.

He didn't even know the direction of his home.

He had also stopped caring.

What was he going to so?

Luke started sieving sand through his fingers absentmindedly, he was avoiding thinking about his uncle and aunt. It hurt too much, he had never felt this alone.

He had to leave, Luke knew this. He didn't know where he'd go but he had to leave before the jedi found him and killed him.

The only problem was that Luke had to go somewhere where the jedi wouldn't follow him.

Luke thought back on everything he knew about the jedi.

Luke had researched the jedi out of curiosity about a year ago, and the main thing that he had learned was that the Empire had wiped the Jedi out to near extinction.

So it was only logical to go somewhere the jedi would never dare follow...like Coruscant !

Luke's eyes widened, Coruscant was perfect. The planet is the heart of the Empire, where the emperor and Vader both lived. Luke just needed a ride to Coruscant. He also knew where he could go, Luke would now only need to leave without alerting the jedi.

He would leave tonight.

LATER

Several hours later Luke was once again lying around in the heated sands of Tatooine. Only this time he was in Mos Eisley in the busiest business spot waiting for a certain smuggler that happened to owe him a favour.

Anyway Luke figured that this guy would help him out.

In his head Luke ran through all the different ways he would approach the smuggler. In his head he saw himself strolling over to this guy and smoothly sealing the deal.

In reality; starting to feel the sand burn through his clothes, Luke jumped up. As he did he somehow managed to knock disfigured objects that were for sale over. Stuttering Luke tried to apologize to the owner of the stall. Angrily the owner shoved Luke backwards who then fell into another strange looking creature , resulting in a domino effect. Every human and strange, weird creature started fighting and falling over.

"Uh oh" Luke stated, he turned, sprinted and collided into someone. When he looked to see who it was he found himself staring at the smuggler.

Han Solo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Han's hands lay on Luke's shoulders, Han stared hard at him, then his gaze turned to the fighting crowd. Silently he motioned for Luke to follow him. As they quietly escaped the angry mob Han spoke. "So Luke...you something to do with that?"

Refusing to meet eye contact "maybe". They continued their journey in silence. They slowed when they reached a ship hanger, inside stood the most hideous ship Luke had ever seen.

"Ugh!" Luke exclaimed.

Han's head snapped in his direction "hey she may not look like much but she's fast, the Falcon will never let you down".

"If you say so" Luke said as he carried on walking leaving Han to stare in disbelief at him.

Slowly Luke turned back to Han "look Han...I need a favour".

"Go on" Han said examining his blaster.

"Well...I need to get off Tatooine, I need to get to Coruscant".

Starting to walk towards his ship, Han placed the blaster back into the holster. With a thoughtful expression he walked up the ramp into the Falcon.

With arms folded Luke's eyes followed Han's retreating back, he raised an eyebrow. "Hey wait up!" Luke yelled when he saw the ramp gradually close. Sprinting forwards he jumped up onto the ramp and scrambled into the ship. Crawling forward on hands and knees Luke began muttering insults aimed at Han. Rolling over Luke sprawled out onto the ship floors and waited for Han.

**20 minutes later**

Luke's eyes flickered open when he heard the sound of human footsteps. He rolled his head so he could see Han who was leaning casually against a wall. Still lying down Luke crossed his legs and waited for Han to speak. "So we decided you can have a lift". Han's eyes swept over Luke "however you're gonna have to help out around here, this ship doesn't run itself".

Luke considered this, then nodded "I think that's fair".

"Anything you're particularly good at?"

"Yep I can fix anything!" Luke shot Han a grin.

Han nodded. He made his way back to the door, stopped, turned to face Luke . "Don't break anything". Han took a step forward then once again stopped. "I'm serious kid don't you dare harm her!"

Luke raised an eyebrow then his hand "cool it, I'm not gonna wreck your precious ship!" He put his hand down. "Hey what did you mean earlier when you said "we" ?"

Han's expression was blank then cleared "oh Chewbacca".

Staring at Han Luke questioned "Chewbacca?"

"Yeah Chewie he's a Wookiee".

"Right" Luke said slowly.

"Come on I'll introduce to him".

"Erm...ok?" Luke uneasily followed Han.

**Later**

As it turned out Luke needn't have worried about being in the same ship as a wookiee. When Han had introduced them Chewie has seemed wary but after awhile Chewie had warmed to him.

The Falcon was now speedily making its way to Coruscant and Luke couldn't wait.

Han had even offered Luke a place with him in smuggling. Han had said that Luke would collect the stuff that they would be transporting. He would also take the stuff if the opportunity ever came along. Han had also said that Luke could help fix up the Falcon whenever he could.

When Han had first offered, Luke had wanted to decline but he realized that once he got to Coruscant he wouldn't know what to do. How was a thirteen year old meant to get by on his own? He also needed the credits that Han would pay him. If he was lucky Han would help him out with a place to stay.

Catching sight of Han, Luke hurried to catch up with him.

"Hey Han can you explain again what I would have to do if I worked with you?"

Han looked at Luke then down to his right. There was a box. Reaching down Han carefully pried the lid off. Luke crouched down to get a closer look.

"Blasters!" Luke exclaimed.

"Yeah there's a ton of these things and we get a nice price when we transport them".

Looking around Luke could see that there were lots of boxes all shapes and sizes.

"Are they all blasters or...?"

Han straightened up and crossed the room to a tall, fatter box, he lifted the lid, motioned to Luke to get a closer look.

Inside was stormtrooper armer.

Disbelief settled on Luke's face "seriously? Han where did you even get this stuff?"

Han gave him a grin "you have to know the right people".

"But who do you even smuggle this stuff for?"

Closing the box Han jumped up and sat on it, once again he motioned for Luke to do the same.

"Look kid all kinds of people want this stuff. You heard of the alliance and the Empire right?"

Luke nodded.

"Well some of this stuff I smuggle for them".

"You mean you haven't joined a side?" Luke asked surprised.

Han snorted loudly "look kid I'm only interested in the amount of credits this stuff will bring me, I'm not gonna go round picking sides and neither should you. That way you don't feel guilty if you're smuggling stuff for one of the sides". Shifting his position Han carried on. "If you join me kid then your job would be meeting with our suppliers or sometimes acquiring this stuff".

Luke ran a hand through his hair "yeah but how do I acquire the stuff?"

Han scratched his chin for a moment as he considered this. "Ok let's say you were in some kind of position where there was blasters around or something. You'd have to find a way into that place without anyone seeing you and taking it without leaving any trace".

Luke stared at Han "yeah but why wouldn't I just get it from one of the suppliers?"

"Look trust me kid it's easier that way, honestly suppliers can be hard to deal with".

Drawing his knees up to his chest Luke thought about the offer, looked at Han and nodded "I'll do it".

Han shot him a mischievous grin "welcome aboard kid. You know you could also join me and Chewie when we're delivering the goods".

Luke's eyes lit up "as in going to other planets?" He felt the excitement build inside him at the thought of going to unknown worlds. The excitement vanished though when he realized he couldn't, the jedi were after him and shouldn't he stay on Coruscant for his own safety?

"I don't think I can".

Han having seen the previous excitement asked "why not?"

Luke wondered whether he should tell Han or not. "I just think I'd be safer on Coruscant" he admitted.

"This have something to do with you leaving Tatooine?"

"Yeah. Look some jedi are trying to kill me, they killed my aunt and uncle and they chased me!"

"And let me guess you chose to go to Coruscant because that's where Vader lives and he's responsible for the limited jedi there are today". Han climbed down from the box "come on we should be nearing Coruscant" as he lead the way Han began speaking again. "You know I don't know why these jedi want you but it's going to be safe if you come to all the different planets" Han laughed aloud "kid they wouldn't be able to keep track of you".

Luke nodded "I guess"

They walked up to a window, through it they could see a planet, it was a spectacular view.

It was also Coruscant.


End file.
